In the past calendars have generally been prepared in two forms, first the calendar with all twelve months showing on the face of the same and secondly individual pages for each month, usually with the month before and the month after being shown in fine print on the same sheet.
The disadvantages of these two widely used forms of calendars are that in the twelve-month calendar, when printed in a handy size they have such fine print that they can only be read at close range or, conversely, if the print is large enough to read from any distance, the overall size of the calendar becomes measured in feet rather than inches. To overcome this problem, the single sheet per month calendar was developed which can be made in a relatively handy size and legible without eye strain; however, the months before and after are then not available. An attempt to overcome this problem has been the placing of a small calendar on the same sheet for the month before and the month after. The problem here, of course, is that this takes additional space plus the month before and the month after are usually of such fine print that they are difficulty to read except at a very close range.
A third type of calendar, which to Applicant's knowledge has been never commercially produced, includes a single month calendar with the days printed in standard blocks with the corresponding day of the month before and the month after printed in small letters in the same block. This is extremely confusing to use with three or more date numbers in the same block with no ready reference as to which number is which.